


Ophelia's Era

by ataner_renata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alan Rickman Tribute, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Professors, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Triwizard Tournament, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We love you alan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataner_renata/pseuds/ataner_renata
Summary: Ophelia is not a normal student, in fact she is a very special witch with one particular secret, which could, when discovered evolve into something bigger than anyone could have imagined.And as if that wasn't enough she beginns an affair with a certain Potions Master...🔞18 + content!🔞Read the first chapter and then decide whether you like It or not ;)also here is my wattpad(same story)https://www.wattpad.com/1008285699-ophelia%27s-era-snape-%C3%97-oc-reader-the-new-student#
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Other(s), Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. The New Student

# The New Student

Hello my fellow witches and wizards, I hope you like what I wrote.  
Plz leave comments when you see any mistakes in my texts! They might happen a few times but plz be pacient with me...  
Also let me know what you think of what and how I write.

I hope you'll enjoy it! ;)

  
Feel free to leave Kudos and Comments! I would be very happy about that!

_____________________________________

After all of the students and staff were inside the Great Hall, waiting for the first dance of the Yule ball to finish, the entrance doors swung wide open with a big bang.  
And there I was. Standing at the entrance, all eyes on me. The wispers of the students couldn't be overheard...I was able to understand things like "Who is she", "She looks beautiful" or even "bet she means some trouble" but I didn't look a single one of them in the eye. No, the only thing crossing my mind right at that moment was _be prepared for a new era._

I know, that might sound a little cocky, but I was raised to show strength, to let people know I was no one to mess with and more importantly to never be underestimated.

As I started to stride forward the Headmaster got up and stood in front of all the pupils, raising his hand to signal he was about to say something. "My dear Students, may I introduce you to our newest member Ophelia Dragon. She will be joining us mid term in the fourth year."

I heard a lot of students cheer. Mainly the older ones, of what I noticed. Out of the corner of my eyes there were some redheads who cheered particularly loud, but I didn't pay any more attention to them.

Dumbedore, after silencing the crowd went on talking. "But before we resume the festivities, she of course needs to be sorted into one of the houses. Professor," he turned to an elderly Women dressed in a green velvety dress "would you be so kind to bring forward the sorting hat?" The woman nodded at him and disappeared in one of the doors.  
I didn't really care into what house I was sorted, even though I already had my suggestions considering my family history...But really I just wanted to go on with my life.

Halfway through the hall I made eyecontact with an very severe looking man. He was standing with the other teachers a little behind Dumbledore. His nose was very big, his hair black as the night, shoulder length and...oh...a little greasy. As he was standing there, dressed all in black and starring at me I couldn't help but feel a warmth rising between my legs. _Strange_ , I thought to myself, _how does this man do that? How did he manage to get me soaked after just a few seconds of starring?_

Pushing my thoughts aside I almost made my way to the Headmaster when the elderly professor came back with a very crusty looking hat. But as soon as it had entered the same room as me, it began to shout something out. "No doubt, that's perhaps the clearest I've ever seen. I felt it as soon as I was carried inside this very hall."

I stopped right in front of Dumbledore, not knowing what the fuck was going on in here. Every one now looked at me, the Professor carrying the hat had stopped walking as soon as the hat had started to speak. It still was about 15 meters away from me, but continued his speech. "Ambition...talent...That better be SLYTHERIN!"

A moment of disbelief made the hole hall become quiet, only to be broken shortly after by cheers of what I belief to be my fellow slytherins. The other students eventually started clapping too, though with disbelief still written in their eyes.

Dumbledore astonished by what just happened shook my hand and started to introduce me to the professors. I learned that the elderly witch was Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress and Head of Gryffindor. Also my Transfiguration teacher.  
She seemed very nice and had a motherly look in her eyes. I was very happy to see someone as trustworthy as her for a first impression of course.  
I also got to know Professor Sprout-Herbology and Head of Hufflepuff, Professor Flitwick- Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Trelawney, Professor Binns, Hagrid and a few more.  
The Professor for the Dark arts was very weird...He always licked his lips and smelled like...I can't really tell...booze? No. Perfume? Definitely not...As I didn't really care I stopped guessing and went on with getting to know my teachers.

The last one left, was the man in black. The one I felt so pulled to, after just a short amount of seconds.  
Our eyes met again, locked into one another as Dumbledore began to speak "This is Professor Severus Snape. He's our and therefore your Potions Master and..."  
"...Head of Slytherin", I interrupted.  
It was just logical, as we hadn't had Head of slytherin yet and he was the last professer left.  
"Correct, Miss Dragon, was it?"answered Snape, his eyes still locked in mine raising an eyebrow.  
His voice...dark, low, but still somehow very soothing.  
"I will leave you now, I have a Ball to attend to. Severus would you be so kind and explain everything to your new member of House." The Headmaster nodded at Snape and swung off to ask Professor McGonagall for a dance.

"Please wait here Miss Dragon, I'll quickly fetch all the things we'll need. I'll be right back. And please, behave yourself while I'm gone" He looked at the thirsty stares of several students behind me and than turned around disappearing behind one of the many doors.

Left alone I let my eyes swipe over the crowd giving some an angry look, others a flirty one. One couple interested me in particular. The guy was big and muscular, the girl thin with brown hair and a very hot looking red dress on. Both looked older, I assumed 7th years. I winked at them and started to flirt using my eyes.  
I know what impact I have on men and women. I know I am a hot human being. I'm thin, but have nice curves, with a round butt and beautiful breasts. I've got long wavy silver hair, piercing green eyes and a defined face. My lips are nice and full and my smile shines with my white teeth. I'm quiet small though with 160 cm of hight...And as one would guess correctly I already had several lovers over the years. Men as well as women.

Flirting a bit with that couple from a distance Snape returned with some Papers and his Quill.

"Dragon! Stop your overflowing teenage hormones and better concentrate on what's important!"

"Why? Would you like it better if I flirted with you, Professor?" I replied sassy and winked at him.

He looked at me in the most severe manner I've seen him so far.  
"It's your first hour here at Hogwarts, so I won't deduct any points from Slytherin for that, but you just bought yourself a month detention Dragon. Don't you dare talk to me like that ever again!" His voice started quiet but got louder with every word. I nodded, still having a smile on my face.  
"Now stopp smiling and sit down." He pointed to an empty table at the left of the hall. "We have some things to go through."

I lifted my beautiful black Ballgown up, showing my black heels and started walking towards that table. I felt Snape's stare on my back as I walked in front of him. The dress is backless and goes down nearly exposing my butt crack...I would wanna look there too if I were him, I laught on the inside of my head.

When I arrived at said table I waited in front of a chair, expecting Snape to shift it back for me, just like a gentleman would do it.  
He sat down and looked at me  
"So, what are you waiting for?"  
I raised an eyebrow and looked at the chair than back at him. He rolled his eyes and made the chair go back with a simple flick of his wand. Satisfied with that gentlemanish behaviour I sat down and we began to talk about what to know.  
He gave me my Schedule, told me how houses work and what the Housecup is. Of course he read all the rules to me, meaning when curfew is and that the forbidden forest ist not to be entered by students and stuff like that. I didn't really pay much attention to what he said, more on how he said it, giving him a few sexy looks and "adjust" my dress. He held his neutral manner, but still I could feel his enjoyment in observing me. Completely lost in the voice of my Potions Master I nearly missed the questions he asked me.  
"Now I need a little personal Information about you." I nod.

"Your full Name?"

"Ophelia...Dragon." Snape gave me an odd look after my little pause between first and last name, but wrote that down quickly.

"Age?"

"twe...16" I murmured nervously.

"sixteen?" Snape questioned, raising an eyebrow "are you sure?"

"Yes, o-of course." my reply was stuttering.

He looked at me for a little longer before he wrote that down too.

"Normally students attending 4th year are about the age of 14 to 15. How come you're 16?" He knew something was wrong...I could feel it.  
"I had been tought at home, when Dumbledore invited me to Hogwarts. He thought it would be good for me to start at some earlier year in case I had to fill out some blanks in my knowledge."

He continued to stare into my eyes but seemed quite satisfied with my answer and asked the last question. "And what might your nationality be?"

"I am German, but my mother is Italien and my father is British...It's sort of a complicated story." His eyebrow raised again and just as he was about to ask something I continued. "I'd rather not talk about it, if you didn't mind."

A quick nod and some moves with his quill endet that part.  
_Good, I survived that...I have to be more careful...Also I nearly missed out on his questions...Why is he so appealing? I never new someone could have such an Impact on me..._

"That would be it for now, miss Dragon." Our looks locked on each other again. "After the Ball I will show you the Castle and where you are going to sleep. Meet me here again then." I stood up and was about to go as he added "And don't let me wait Miss." I shivered at that sentence. Just how he said it... I couldn't help it any longer. I was so turned on by this man I had to get relief somewhere.

So I turned around, heading straight for the couple I've flirted with earlier on, feeling Snape's eyes burning through my perfect back.


	2. Carriages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little heated...
> 
> _______________________________________________________

# Carriages

"Hey you guys. How are you? Enjoying yourselves?" I asked the couple in front of me putting each of my hands on their shoulders, slowly making my way downwards to their hands.

"Yes...but now...even more." the girl replied slowly smirking at me. "I'm Michelle, this is Jack." She pointed at the hot man standing right beside her.  
"Well well, nice to meet you both. I'm Ophelia." As I said my name I winked at Jack and right after bit my lip. "So what year are you in? I can't imagine anyone looking as hot as you two would be in any year accept for the 7th, am I right?"

I took a step forward to be not more than an inch or two away from the boys face. I started playing with his collar when I suddenly felt an arm grab me around my waste. The female pressed her body against mine, her lips on my ear whispering "Of course we are seventh-years. But we've never seen a 4th-year like you...So pretty...So...hot."  
I couldn't help myself but smile wickedly hearing those words.

I wanted them. Now! So I took a hand of each into one of mine and started going towards the exit where I had seen the carriages were parked when I arrived earlier today. I glances back one last time before exiting just to catch Snape raising his eyebrow at me. And self-confident as I am I winked at him before finally feeling the cold winter breeze on my face.

I saw, as soon as I checked for carriages to hook up in, that we by far weren't the only ones with that idea...But eventually we found a free and seemingly clean one, so we snuggled ourselves inside and the fun began...

First I started kissing Michelle, slow and passionate, while her date Jack watched and here and there touched either me or her. As the kiss intensified my hands made their ways to her breasts. They were rather small so they fitted in my hands perfectly and I could carefully massage them. She started moaning quietly, as did I...She held my face and while the kiss got more and more heated and tounges were interviening I heard a zip.

Both of us already soaking wet stopped the kiss to investigate where that sound came from, only to discover that Jack had unzipped his trousers and his cock was now standing up right, hard as a broomstick right next to us.  
I didn't want to waste any time so what I did first was putting my hand inside Michelle's hair, leading her head towards that errection and demanded "Suck" .  
Without any hesitation she opened her mouth for his penis and let me lead the way. I made her take all of him in in the first second. I poundet her head hard against his cock, not carrying about any gagging. I soon started kissing him passionate. A few minutes went by and I decided to finally release Michelle of my grip in order for me to give him a little blowjob.  
He let out a few moans as I took him all the way inside my throat. Once, twice...Suddenly I felt someone fiddling with my panties so I stopped the sucking and looked back to my arse. Of course Michelle was sitting there trying to get rid of them and honestly I much welcomed her will to give me a good lick.  
I definitely needed release since the first time my eyes locked on to the Wizard in Black...Professor Snape. He had me soaking and I didn't even know why...  
I got up and sat down on the seat, opening my legs to expose my hot core. I magiced away my panties and permitted Michelle full access. A tongue flicked lightly over my clit. Then I felt one finger sliding inside of me, a second one followed shortly after. I couldn't contain myself anymore and let out several loud moans, which made the fingers only go faster and the tongue go harder.  
When I felt the third finger slip in, I opened my eyes and saw Michelle working with her mouth and Jack with his fingers inside me. I moaned out one last time before cumming all over her face and his fingers...  
I really needed that, but I wanted more. So while I was coming down from my high I was glad to see my both companions continued with one another. He sat down across from me, pulled Michelle on top of him and rammed his cock all the way inside her pussy. He thrusted for about two minutes streight in a quick pace. In and out and in and out. Only watching made me hornier. She moaned louder and louder and suddenly she started shaking all over her body and sank down next to Jack.  
But his cock was still hard, so I took the opportunity, magiced it clean and stood up, leaning myself against one of the doors with my back facing him.  
He knew exactly what I wanted so he stood up, positioned himself behind me, his cock at my entrance and slid inside. A moan came out of my mouth, especially when he thrusted harder and choked me with one of his hands. During this time Michelle regenerated herself from the orgasm and decided to join us.  
She sat down, under me and started licking my clit again. And got damn it! This felt...amazing. My moans were so loud He fucking me hard from behind, choaking me and then she, licking my pussy. "Oh wow! Guys...That...is...soooo...goooood!" I said trying to be as silent as possible, but I think that failed, because as soon as those words left my mouth, someone opened the carriage from the other door...

"What the actual fuck is going on in here!!?" A voice sneered through gritted teeth.  
_Oh I know this voice...It's the reason I'm here right now...The reason I endet up right here, right now, right in this situation..._

Jack quickly withdrew himself from me and tucked his still hard cock back inside of his trousers, Michelle came forward behind my legs and stood up, trying to make her hair look a little bit less messy.

"You two, OUT! 30 points from Griffindor for each of you and one Month of detention with Professor McGonagall!" He said in a dangerous but still calm tone. "Now go back inside!"

I turned around, facing this attractive, older man while adjusting my dress. But I didn't look ashamed, or anxious about what was going to happen now, no, I still was turned on, even a little bit more now, that he was here. And I guess he saw that...

"Miss Dragon, did I or did I not tell you to stay out of trouble less than two hours ago?" he asked seemingly angry.

"I guess so, yes Professor." my response was fairly sexy.

"Stop making a fool out of yourself and get out of this wretched carriage." He stepped aside so I could exit. "And may I ask where you left your underware, Dragon?"

_He must have seen my entrance when Jack withdrew himself from me..._

Getting out of the Carriage I started to carefully form my response. "Well, Professor...I...of course...am wearing it?"

"Don't lie to me!" he got angrier...

_He is even sexier when he is angry..._

"It's the truth, I mean if you want to convince yourself I wouldn't mind you checking," my innocent tone didn't ease him at all...  
But as I started to slowly lift up my skirt, he didn't say a thing. He just stood there, watching. And I was watching him...carefully I tried to take in every single change in his facial expressions. I saw a tiny bit of enjoyment, even lust I could make out...  
I loved that and therefore I started to walk towards my Head of House. He always made a step back but still didn't say a word, his eyes now resting on my face. And when his back hit one of the carriages and there was no where else to go, his lips parted slightly as I continued my walk towards him.

My body now was leaning against his, my hands caressing his sides and our noses were touching.  
I could hear his heavy breathing, see the lust in his eyes and feel his pounding heart beating in this masculine chest of his.  
Something was getting hard inside his trousers and all I wanted to do was to ride that dick...  
So naturally I let my hands fall to his trousers and started to put my hands where the boner was growing. I undid the button and just as I was about to open his zipper he grabbed me by the throat with his right hand and spun us around so I now was the one having my back against the carriage.

I gasped and looked him with partly shock and partly lust in the eyes. "This..." he started to whisper in my ear "is in no way appropriate."  
"Well...It seemed like you enjoyed yourself..." I mentioned quickly.

"I will not tolerate such behaviour. You will serve another month of detention and congratulations you've received your first deduction of Housepoints...from your Head... 10 Points from..." He sighed "Slytherin...Now go back inside, and don't forget the meeting at the end of the Ball! Don't. Be. Late."

I nodded and quickly got back inside. He followed shortly after.

_What was that man doing to me?_


	3. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball now is coming to an end and Ophelia's secret gets threatened by the one man she desires...

# The Dance

As I entered the Great Hall once again I was flodded with thoughts.

_I wasn't suppose to be here. It's stupid to think they wouldn't find out...I should have never left home..._

_Oh god damn it! Why did Dumbledore have to find me?_

But I was torn out of those thoughts by a student...

"So you are our new student, huh? Not more than two hours here and you already managed to get our Professor boiling with anger." He nodded in the direction Snape was standing.  
My Uncle told me to watch out for people with his appearance...White hair, pale and overly self conscious...

"Well I didn't really notice..."

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."He smirked and streched his hand towards me.

_I knew it...A Malfoy. His family served the Dark Lord. My Uncle Massimo told me about them...He said to better keep a distance to his kind.  
It could be dangerous for me around him._

"I'm Ophelia Dragon. Nice to meet you."

I gave him a firm handshake but directly turned around and got away from him...I didn't need him...Not there, not now.

Across the room I noticed two big redheads winking at me.  
_It must be the two who cheered the loudest when I first entered!  
_ I decided to go over and have a talk...at least Malfoy wouldn't talk to me as long as I was being there.  
Going to them I dared to take a look back at Snape, who now was standing besides Professor McGonagall. I also saw the couple I had fun with not so many Minutes ago standing in front of them. Snape said something to McGonagall... "THEY DID WHAT?" she immediately exclaimed. Surely the hole Hall was able to hear her say that.  
Her eyes immediately searched the room and stopped when they met mine.

All I saw was pure disbelief...

_Oh common Professor, that couldn't be the first time someone did something like that...I'm sure of it._

My eyes now swiped to Snape, who most definitely hat a tiny smile on his lips...

I soon reached the Readheads and started talking "Hey you!" I put on my most beautiful smile. "I'm Ophelia."

"We know. I'm Fred, this is George."

"Well you made an entrance, didn't you?" Gorge said

"Yeah, and that thing with the sorting hat...boom." Fred replied making his hands imitate an headexplotion.

I chuckled. "I know...I just love a big entrance, but the sorting thing...I honestly have no idea what that was about."

"Oh I'm sure Dumbledore will have an good explanation for you!" A voice mentioned from behind.

And there he was, the boy who lived. I knew everything about him...I mean my Uncle taught me everything I needed to know about him and his past with...with Voldemord.

"You must be Harry Potter, am I right?" 

"Yeah." He replied shyly "And you are.."  
"...Ophelia." the twins interrupted unisono. 

I spent about two more hours talking to them. I got to know Harry's best friends Hermione and Ron, along with Neville, Cedric and a few others. I really enjoyed it. We didn't talk about where I came from, or what happened during my sorting ceremony...we just had fun. And even though I knew I was older than any of them, I really didn't mind to behave a little childish. I actually found it quite relaxing.  
I also got to know a little bit about Professor Snape. I mean I already got, that he wasn't the nicest teacher but I didn't think they would speak so ill of him...Because apparently he was mean, grumpy, and perhaps evil...He hated children, only the Slytherins he seemed to hate a little less...  
So I decided I wanted to see for myself what an extraordinaryly bad persona he was suppose to be.

I excused myself from the group and wished them all a good night as I started to scan the hall for the man I was so interested in. And I didn't need to search for long, as he was already standing there, where we were suppose to meet in about half an hour.

I placed myself in front of him and made a little bow, holding my hand up to him. "Might I ask my favorite Professor for a dance?" I caught him off guard with this one.

"No" he replied dryly "I don't dance, and most certainly not with one of the students."

"Oh Severus, don't be so reserved all the time." Dumbledore appeared from behind. "It's a Ball! Enjoy yourself a little bit and allow our new student to enjoy herself too on her first evening here...even though", he glanced at me and winked "she apparently already took that matter into her own hands from what I heard."

Snape rolled his eyes, sighed and waited for the older wizard to disappear in the crowed. Afterwards he started to speak "I...don't normally do this."

"Well If you like, we could also duell each other...but I don't think that would be in any way appropriate." I laughed in the most innocent way I could.

He raised an eyebrow." Don't be ridiculous. You wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"Oh you don't know me...but if you say so, Professor. In that case..." I held my hand out. "would you do me the honor and dance with me?"

Another sighn of his later he took my hand and lead me in the middle of the hall. At the beginning of the dance he was very stiff and appeared to be very uncomfortable, but as we continued he relaxed and even seemed to enjoy it a little bit. I honestly was surprised to learn that he was quiet a versed dancer. The others seemed to be surprised too, as nearly everyone was starring at the both of us at some point.

"You know, you do dance quite good for someone who claims to not dance at all." I whispered in his ear while remaining our walz-position. 

"I know, but I need to tell you that just because we are dancing doesn't mean we have to put up with unnecessary conversation."

"Rude!" I now looked him in the eye "That is not how you treat a lady!"

"You are no lady, you are a student, ignorant and a disgrace for the House of Slytherin." He spat, still keeping his cool tone. "And please stop this awful acting, Dragon! I know you're hiding something and I won't rest until I found out what it is..." The last note of Prokofiev's Jazzwalz was played and on this he endet his sentence and therefore our dance.

_What? No! He knows...And he won't stop...until...until he found out!  
I need to stay calm.  
I am only another student, nothing more..._  
I tried to act normal and calm, so I laughed and said "I admit I didn't make a very good first impression, but I most certainly am not hiding anything. I'm just another student, nothing more."

And there it was again. That piercing stare...It felt like an eternity as we just stood there, still in dance position, bodies touching.  
Again I felt that heat rising between my legs and my body pressing itself further against his. I couldn't really explain what that was...But it felt like a magnetic pull. Every time...I felt hallucinated...I nearly would have lost myself in those dark eyes wouldn't it have been for Dumbledore to interrupt through his final speech in order to end the Yule-ball.

Snape directly reacted, meaning he turned around and immediately got up to where the other teachers were standing.  
Still a little confused about what this man made so appealing to me I headed for the table where we were going to meet in not more than a few minutes.  
After Dumbledore finished his speech the students were starting to leave the room and end their lovely evening. Harry and his friends eventually came by quickly in order to wish me a good night and to tell me that they were exited to see me again in class tomorrow.

I couldn't get out yet. I had to wait...for that man...The Potions Professor, Head of Slytherin ...the one I desire and the one who knows I have something to hide.

Once the hall was all cleared of students, Dumbledore came up to me. "Ophelia! I saw you talk to Harry and his friends. I'm very glad to see you make friends already."

"Yes, I'm glad too! They all were very nice and welcoming. I hope they will make it easier for me to get used to all of this as quickly as possible."

"They sure will." He gave me a small smile and turned around, but I needed to ask him one last question tonight.

"Headmaster!" 

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me what happened during my sorting? I was told the hat should have first been put onto my head."

"That is a very good question, I'm yet not able to answer. But don't break your head over it. I'm sure we shall find out soon enough." And with this words he vanished off to his quarters.

_Even Dumbledore didn't know what happened. Yes, I already knew I would get sorted into Slytherin...but...I didn't expect anything like this to happen!  
What did it mean? I know most dark wizards and witches originated from Slytherin, but would that mean I was going to be one of...I did once..._

"Ophelia," McGonagall pulled me out of my thoughts "could you please stay after class for a little longer tomorrow? I wanted to talk to you."  
Still shook of my apprehension I just nodded. She gave me a warm smile, a squeeze on the shoulder and left.

I turned to look where Snape was. He was standing right next to Igor Karkaroff, the Headmaster of Durmstrang. Karkaroff saw my annoyed look and gave Snape a sign to turn around. As soon as he saw me he raised an eyebrow and said "I need to go Igor."

"I see. Have fun with your new friend, Severus" The Russian man joked.

"Oh trust me, I will."he sneered as he was on his way to me.

Pretending I didn't hear any of it I started flirting "So are you going to show me now all of the dark and lonely corridors, Professor?"  
This time he didn't tell me to behave or to restrict myself, no in the contrary, he flirted back. "Yes, but please wait with your...excitement until you see...", he was now scanning me head to toe, "...the Doungeons."

My heart skipped a beat.

____________

He didn't show me all of Hogwarts, only the most important places to be, such as the classrooms, library and hospital wing. We barely spoke to one another, but I'm pretty sure the both of us could feel the tension growing. He did threaten me earlier, yes, but I couldn't think of that...Not with this sexual tension in the air...

"Now, Miss Dragon, I'll show you your Commonroom and where you will be sleeping as well as the last Classroom left, Potions."

"Oh, alright. But we haven't been to the dungeons yet." I got closer to him "I thought that was going to be part of our little...tour." 

"We ARE going into the Dungeons now."  
I knew the look he had in his eyes. He felt it too, the Pull...

__________

There was a cold breeze and very little green light. You barely were able to see where the walls were.

"The Doungeons, I assume?"

"Correct Miss and right here is my Classroom." He opened a door, leading me inside.

"Wow!" I was completely blown by the sheer number of different ingredients. "Unicorn's Horn, Brains of Bees, Ashes of a phoenix and...oh my god...is that a vial full of Centaur blood?" I sprinted to the ingredient-shelf.

"Yes..." He raised an eyebrow.  
"Where did you get this? I heard it was super rare and hard to get!"

"Yes, indeed" He took the vial out of my hands and put it back where it belonged. "But tell me, Miss Dragon." He came even closer "how do you know all of that? Normally no ordinary student, not even a seventh-year would have the ability to tell me,that this was centaur blood. Most of them wouldn't even identify it as blood."

"I..." 

"Yes?"He made another step towards me but I wasn't able to go anywhere else, because of the professors desk right behind me.

"I...My uncle is very good with Potions and taught me a thing or two."

"I told you," he now was inches from my face "not to lie to me!"  
Suddenly I felt a hand around my neck choking me. I tried to say something, but his grab was tight enough to deny my voice to get out.

_This...is...just..._

He pulled his hand from me. I could see his errection through all of his layers of clothes... _He must be big..._

His eyes were filled with despise and lust. We both wanted that...we both needed it, so I sat down on the table grabbed his hand and put it back on my throat where it belonged.

"Liars need to be punished, Professor."  
"You insufferable brat." His grip tightened again. I laughed and with that closed the gap between our lips, letting them crash together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.  
> I would love to hear your Improvement suggestions!


	4. In The Dungeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are alone, she kissed him...But what now?  
> Sape has got quite the dirty mind...
> 
> Snape's POV

So this chapter is in Snape's POV. I hope you guys like it!  
Sadly this chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones. Normally I would attempt to get around 2000 words per chapter, but I feel like it was best, to end it here.

Hope you enjoy it!  
And again I would feel honored if you'd leave a Comment and Kudos.

__________________________________________________________________________

# In The Dungeons

_It has been a while since I last was with a woman...But she? She was no woman. She was a girl! A student, and a liar, I was sure of it.  
But still, she didn't look like a minor, she didn't feel like a student._

My hand got tighter around her neck, I took a step forward and was now standing between her legs, which she had opened willingly before. Our noses were already touching as I looked her in her beautiful emerald green eyes.

_Her eyes...they were green just like Lily's but so different from hers. I saw danger in them where Lily had kindness. I saw lust where Lily's were filed with love. But Ophelia's lust was directed towards me, Severus Snape._

I heard a muffled chuckle followed by a feeling of warm wet lips on top of mine.  
They started moving aggressively. Caught off guard I noticed myself lean into it, even enjoy it. My animalistic instincts made my brain shut down and fully concentrate on my now fully erected Penis.

_She is so wild and attracting. I felt it when I first laid eyes on her but I didn't want to give in to it...But when I saw her in that Carriage with the two Gryffindors I already felt my cool mask slip. Seeing her getting railed made me absolutely go crazy. But I was able to stop her before anything could have happened that I most certainly would have regreted afterwards..._

_But now? It felt so good, right even._

I heard her moan a couple of times as our bodies were getting closer. My free hand started carassing her naked back. I started at her neck, than slowly made my way downwards until I felt her Dress closing up right at the beginning of her arse.  
Her hands made their ways into my hair, pulling on it and tangle strands together.  
Then I pushed her back onto the Desk with my left hand on her throat. Now hovering above her, eyes locked on hers she let out another moan, a little louder this time.  
My right one started pushing her long skirt upwards through moving it from her ankle all the way up to her upper thigh.  
I wasn't surprised at all to learn she didn't wear any panties.  
I let both my hands go off of her to just watch this pretty, annoying thing lie there, on top of my desk, ready for me to use her for my pleasure.  
But as soon as she straightened herself up and once again this evening started to undo my trousers my brain suddenly decided to start working again.

I backed away. She let out a disappointed sighn.

"This is..." I started to say  
"...in no way appropriate. I know, I know." she interrupted.  
"But you cannot tell me you didn't feel it too!" I ached my eyebrow. "The Pull..."

"The...pull?" sadly for me I knew exactly what she was talking about.  
She nodded.  
"I don't know what you're talking about! This needs to be stopped immediately! Now get off my desk and follow me to the Slytherin Commonroom."  
The both of us adjusted our clothes and walked out of my Classroom.

Remaining silent I led her to her Commonroom, told her the password she needed in order to enter it and handed her over to one of the Slytherin Prefects. But beforehand I made one last thing clear to her.  
"I forbid you to ever speak of what just happened to anyone, do you understand me?"

Weirdly she didn't snap back. She just agreed and slid inside the room.

I entered my chambers and headed directly to the bathroom. I took off all my robes and clothes before going into the shower, which I definitely needed right now. I always was able to catch clear thoughts while showering. So troughout my hole cleaningprosses I tried to figure out what had happened today.   
_The Sorting ceremony..._

_The hat normally starts speaking after being put on a head. When he is absolutely sure about what house to put one, he says it shortly before touching it, just like with Malfoy. But today? Today was completly different. It felt her energy radiate through the entire Hall. Not to mention her struggle answering the esiest questions and knowing things about Potioningredients I wouldn't expect any student to know._

_There is something odd about her and I'm going to find out what exactly it was...But for now I'll trust Dumbledore's judjement. He wouldn't have brought her here if she was dangerous, right?_

And with that I allowed myself to slip to the other thoughts concerning pretty Miss Dragon. The ones, which haunted me from the first second of her appearance. The ones I wasn't allowed to have. Not towards a minor, not towards a student. The ones I wasn't allowed to act on, but nearly did...But if I was being honest with myself, I didn't see her as a minor. She appeared to be older, she behaved more grown up...so I allowed myself...Just that once...to indulge...

As I started to remember the past events of this evening my hand slipped down my body to find my dick. It grabbed it tight and I slowly started to move my fingers up and down and up and down. I began picturing me inside of her instead of this ridiculous Gryffindorboy, how she instead led me out of the great hall in order to get relief. The feeling of her body against mine out in the cold for everyone to catch us and her fingers rubbing my length from the outside of my trousers.

My movement now got faster, my breathing heavier.

I remembered how her hair flew around me while dancing, how her bare back ached under my touch and how her moans filled the Potions Lab with lust.

My dick got even harder, my fingers tighter and my moans more frequent.

And than I imagined it. What would have been hadn't my brain stopped it. She would have finally gotten my cock out, would have started to rub it and maybe even suck on it. After I would have turned her around, smacking her arse while pushing her down onto my desk. I would have made her beg for me to finally enter her before putting in one finger, a second, a third when at last my cock would have entered that warm pleasure hole.

I now reached the fastest pace I could physically go before cumming too quick. I wanted this to last as long as possible.

I most definitely would have rammed it right into her, make her take all of me the first time I entered. I would have ripped that dress off her body, cupped her breasts and squeezed her nipples while fucking her so rough it would have made her scream out my name in pleasure and pain. And every time she would have been about to climax I would have denied her that by removing myself from her to start all over again, just to make her pay for her cheeky comments and naughty behaviour.

As I couldn't hold it any longer I came all over my hand imagining to fill her up with my seed. I felt the intense throbing of my dick, moaned out one last time, louder than intended before my body finally relaxed and I let go of my Penis. 

The water quickly got rid of all the remains left from my dirty little deed.

Satisfyed I got out, dried myself with a towel and put on a loose shirt and a pair of underpants.  
I sat down on the couch near the fireplace, poured me a cup of firewhisky and for the first time this evening relaxed. It was nice to at last be alone, no students running around or screaming. It was just me, a drink and the soothing sound of burning wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any suggestions or did find a mistake?   
> -> Then please tell me! I always love improving my writing and better my story!


	5. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a first insight into Ophelia's life and Snape and Ophelia share intimate moments

So guys, I think this might be the best chapter so far! I really liked writing it and thus I hope you too like reading it!

Hafe fun!

**!!! Warning !!! angst, anxiety, death !!!**

__________________________________________________________

# The Dream

So my first week got by quickly and actually better than expected. I loved the Charms class, even though I already knew everything that had been taught, but still it was very amusing. Also Transfiguration with McGonagall was a lot of fun. After my first lesson she wanted to talk to me about my "sexscandal" at the Yuleball and that certain things should be done in private, she also offered me help if there was something I couldn't talk to or felt uncomfortable with telling someone else concerning womenstuff. But that was it, really.

I settled in quite well, was on neutral terms with most of the students and I was fine with that. Even the detention with Snape wasn't horrible at all. He gave me some tasks to do which I did and then let me go after an hour or two. Of course I tried to flirt with him...but he ignored all of my attempts, even though I felt the tension rising between the both of us. I also really liked teasing him with short skirts, open cleavage or no bra underneath my white blouse and maybe he didn't respond to it...but here and there I felt his longing eyes brush over my body with pleasure.

I wanted Snape. On top of me, behind of me and Inside of me. And I know he wanted me too. 

As mentioned everything was good, I did nothing unexpected or suspicious...Until this night.

I dreamed of my family, my Mother, my Father. All was normal...until I saw a strike of green lightening outside of my bedroom window. As I quickly got up and sprinted up to it I could see two people outside of our house. It was already dark outside, snow was falling but I managed to identify the  
person who was lying lifeless on the snowy ground. It was my father.  
Tears running down my face I let out a horrible scream and started to run down the stairs. I was barefoot and only covered by a thin nightgown when I opened the frontdoor and felt the cold of this winter's night hit every inch of my delicate body. As I got to my father, still crying I let myself fall down to my knees as yet another cry left my mouth. The silhouette who I thought to be the killer of my father now came closer. Through my tearfull eyes I couldn't tell who it was, but right in the moment I noticed light was forming at the tip of the silhouette's wand I screamed out "EXPELIARMUS".

_*cling*_

Suddenly my surroundings were all dark. No snow was lying around, no moonlight no nothing. Complete darkness. I panicked.

_Where was I? Where did my father go? What happened to the silhouette?_

With the wand in my hand I covered my face and wept.  
It wasn't until than that my ears noticed steps coming closer. Instinctively I stood up, wand pointing in the direction the steps were coming from, ready to fight for my life, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Lower your wand Miss Dragon, this instant."

Though I somehow knew this voice I couldn't remember anyone it belonged to. Nevertheless I obeyed. I felt safe although I didn't know what was happening around me. Thus I again fell to my knees feeling weak and upset.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I barely managed to form understandable sentences trough my sobbing.

"Oh drop the act Dragon!"  
A light lit up. 

"I am not acting!" I screamed out full of anger and angst.

I lifted my eyes facing the person in front of me. His wand was glowing, bringing light to his face and mine. He was dressed all in black, and his eyes seemed to be filled with partly anger and partly concern.

The man got onto his knees bringing him to the same level as me.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

Seeing him this close to my face made everything suddenly pop up.

"S-s-snape?"

My eyes lit up immediately. I was so happy to see him that I pulled him into a hug. The tears of sadness now turned to tears of relief.

After I let go of him he helped me up. We were standing in a hallway somewhere in the Doungeon. I was barefoot and only wearing my light nightgown. The cool air made me cold and caused goosebumps all over my body. Snape must have noticed because soon after he put his robe around my shoulders.

"It is past curfew, so what were you doing outside of your Commonroom?"

"I...I don't...I didn't notice leaving it." I admitted after my crying finally came to an end.

"Than tell me what happened." He ached his right eyebrow until I finally have nodded.  
"But not here. It's cold and I'm going to need a while to calm down, I assume."

Silently we walked a couple of minutes and reached the potions classroom. To my surprise we didn't stop there. He walked a little further and opened another door apparently leading to his chambers. I entered.

Inside it was exactly how I imagined it. The first room I was standing in was kind of an working/ living space with bookshelves all around, a desk, a couch and a nice fireplace. The hole area had a green tinge.  
He told me to sit down by the fireplace on the couch and offered me something to drink. I accepted.  
As soon as he was out of the room I took the opportunity to have a look around. Accept for the door he disappeared in there were two more. The first one led into his bathroom, nothing special. But the second one, as I assumed correctly led into his bedroom. It looked very much the same as the living room, but with an very comfortable big bed in the middle of it.

_So this is where he sleeps, huh...It must get lonely from time to time always sleeping alone in this king-sized bed._

I closed the door and sat down where he before had told me to, closed my eyes and tried to calm down.  
I nearly fell asleep when Snape came back with a warm cup of tea.

"I hope green tea is alright?"  
He tried to smile

"Yes, thank you, even though I was hoping for something..."  
I gazed at the cup filled with whiskey in Snape's other hand as I accepted the tea from him.  
"...stronger."

He raised an eyebrow again.  
"Stronger? Miss Dragon you are under the age of 18!"

_right...I remember. I'm 16...stupid me._

"Yeah you're right. Sorry."

He sat down next to me. Once the both of us took a sip out of our drinks, he asked me what exactly had happened. I told him, that I had gone to bed, as usual and than somehow found myself in Hogwarts' hallways crying and terrified. I didn't tell him about the vivid dream I have had, notably because I for myself couldn't exactly explain what had been going on there yet...

"Interesting...very interesting." His eyes narrowed. "And you surely don't remember anything else?"

"No," I lied, "but how did you find me? What did I do?" 

He sighed, took another big sip of the whiskey and looked at me.

"I was leaving my classroom in order to retreat myself to my chambers when I heard a horrendous scream somewhere near. Running in the direction it came from I yet heard another, more bloodcurdling scream right in front of me. As I cast _Lumos_ I thus saw you, kneeling on the ground suffering intensely when you suddenly raised your wand and disarmed me. You didn't seem to have recognised me or your surroundings up until I started to talk to you..." 

He took another big sip and finished off the drink.

"Everything that happened after, you obviously remember."

"Yes." My eyes started tearing up again as I remembered the dream and the feelings that came with it.  
"Could I...hug you?"

"No," he seemed confused "First of all you already did that and second of all I am your teacher. Any kind of such behaviour would be considered as highly inappropriate." 

Nevertheless I cuddled up by manually rising up his arm, sneak underneath it and letting my head come to a rest on his chest.  
And he didn't do anything about it. In fact I even think he was thankful that I didn't listen to him as he started to stroke my hair. We both needed this. Me, because I felt safe with him and took pleasure in finally being this close, and him, because of the many lonely nights he must have endured over the years. After all he was a rough and secretive person, hard to be understood by others or even liked. I only could assume so.

A few minutes passed in which we didn't talk so I was able to fully concentrate on calming down. I felt his arm around me holding me tight, the other one on my head. This was, when I for the first time remarked his scent. He was smelling of different kinds of Potions, whiskey, old books and burned wood. Surprisingly I liked it a lot thus I took in several deep breaths before my professor broke the silence with a question.

"Miss Dragon," I lifted my head to connote I was listening.  
"How exactly did you manage to disarm me when you apparently were sleepwalking?"

"As I said I'm not sure, but I think I saw someone standing in front of me and when I noticed magic usage I just fired." I partially lied.  
"And when I heard some kind of cling everything became dark and I think I woke up..."

"This is odd, you know. I've never heard of performing magic whilst asleep..." His eyes narrowed again.  
"And your screams, they were hurtful. I for myself screamed this way only once in my life..." His head turned around, now facing the fireplace. Lost in his thoughts I could swear seeing tears swelling up his eyes but he didn't allow them to fall. Instead he pushed my head down onto his shoulder and leaned his head against mine. And I took the opportunity to go over everything that has happened this night.

_I put on my nightgown, wrote a letter to my mother and uncle before going to sleep. I didn't do anything special...  
but than I was there. It didn't feel like a dream. It felt real. It was like in my memories but I was much older and instead of apparating away with my mother I did something. In my dream I was ready to fight, to revenge my father and restore balance...  
My mother used to tell me that she sometimes found me wondering through our house after my fathers death, but it hadn't occurred since I had been around six or seven years old.  
Odd. Why was it happening again? Why now? Why here?_

And then it struck me...

_Could it be? Could HE be back?_

Mt body's tension increased exponentially which Snape noticed.

"You don't need to worry. Not here at least. A good night's sleep would do you good so close your eyes. This night you are safe."

With this I let go of my dark thoughts and focused on his soothing voice.

"Nevertheless, I will have to report this incident to Dumbledore tomorrow morning." 

"Please don't." I said weak nearly asleep. "It was a one time thing. Nothing to worry about." My head lifted up again and I planted a light and innocent kiss on my potions Professor's cheek. "I just had a bad dream, nothing important enough to bother the headmaster with."

Visibly surprised by my kiss he agreed with me for now and we both doze off into a good sleep in his chambers filled with lots of books, on his green, comfortable couch, in front of his lit fireplace, all cuddled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and if you did leave me a comment and tell me your thoughts on what you think might happen next!


	6. A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia visits her mother...what is she going to say about the dream?

Sorry for not uploading for a week, but I've got a lot university stuff to do at the moment...all my exams are going to be soon so I am studying a lot.

Nevertheless I managed to write this chapter which I hope you can enjoy!

_________________

#  A Visit 

My eyes opened. I looked left to a big window. It was dark outside but moonlight got reflected on lying and falling snow and lit up the beautiful scenery of trees. Then my head turned right. There were many books, a couch and an nearly burned down fire in the fireplace.  
I realised I wasn't in Snape's living room anymore. Instead I now was located in his bed, comfortable tugged under a fluffy blanket. Thus I raised my torso in search for my professor, but he was nowhere to be found inside of this room so I decided to get out and see where he was.  
As I was wandering through the rooms, covered in said blanked because of the cold, I noticed a clock on the wall pointing 06:00 a.m. I knew I needed to go soon before anyone in my dormitory noted that I was gone but before, I wanted to find my Head of House.

He wasn't in the bedroom, and neither in his living room so I opened the door Snape disappeared in yesterday before returning with my tea.

Not surprised at all I saw a small but charming kitchen on the inside. Everything was wooden and colored in black which nearly made me miss out on the man I was looking for. Fully dressed in his usual manner he was perfectly camouflaged in it, making me almost oblivious upon his presence. 

"Professor Snape!" I said happily. He didn't hear me come in according to his reaction.  
He has been sitting at his counter, his front facing away from the door and therefore from me, when his head shot around and he hastily fiddled with his arm seemingly rolling down his sleeve.

I felt my eyes widen as I got a good look on him. I knew he has always had all of those lines in his face making him appear exhausted and drained but now it was even worse. The bags under his eyes were massive, his skin even more pale than before and he looked like he hadn't shaved in more than a week.  
Compared to what he looked like only a few hours ago there were worlds in between!

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" I said walking up to him and then cupping his cheek with my one hand while the other still was holding the blanket around my body.

"I've never felt better, don't you see how I'm glowing with energy?" he just plainly responded sarcasticlly.

With this cold answer I withdrew my hand from his cheek. I understood he didn't want to talk about it, at least not with me, his student, so I turned around and was heading out of the door.

"I'm sorry for asking. Nevertheless I just wanted to thank you for tonight and that I really should get going before anyone notices I'm not in my dormitory."  
I looked back over my shoulder into his beautiful black eyes. He nodded and let me go.

On my way back to the Slytherin commonroom everything still was very dark and the whole castle appeared to still be asleep. Feeling the cold on my feet and the breeze on my body again I remembered the odd dream I had and the thoughts that came with it afterwards.

_Could HE be back?_

Even though I hoped my dream didn't mean anything I didn't want to risk it. Thus I decided to give my mother an surprise visit before I had to return to my dormitory.

Looking around to check that surely no one was watching me I turned into a black cat and quickly got off Hogwarts property in order to apparate back to Germany, where my mother lived. It was much quicker than flying on a broomstick and to be frank, I wasn't the best in doing so. I always did better in apparating than flying.  
I even remember how my uncle always used to say _"How do you apparate such long distances but can't even get the position on a broomstick right?"_

Well, what could I say, apparating was much faster so I didn't really see the point in learning how to fly. And I really didn't have any talent for it, so I sticked to apparating.

When I finally reached the end of Hogwarts' grounds I closed my eyes and thought of the house I had been living in, before I came here. After a little spin-around I opened my eyes again and recognised the wooden door in front of me. I opened it with blood magic, stepped in and directly headed for my mother's bedroom.

"Mum, mum" I tried to shake her up when suddenly, out of nowhere she pointed her wand at me.  
We both were always sleeping with our wands lying beside us in case we needed it.

"Mum it's me, Ophelia."  
Visibly confused she lowered her wand and pulled me into a hug.  
"I'm so glad to see you Dear! But tell me, why did you leave? Did anyone see you?"

"No mum, I made sure no one followed me before I apparated." I replied sitting down beside her. " I just needed to ask you something."

"A-alright." even more confused she replied this time

"Do you remember how you once told me that I used to sleepwalk for several years after my father's death?"

"Yes, I guess so, but Ophelia, it's what, like 7 in the morning? Why didn't you just write me a letter?"

"Well...It happened again...Tonight..."

My mother's facial expression right away changed from confusion to worry.

"And that wasn't everything..."

After telling her about what I have dreamed and how realistic it felt she directly asked me whether anyone had seen me during my nightly walk. Because I didn't want to lie to my mother I told her how Professor Snape found me and how I had disarmed him while still asleep.

"Oh my dear child." My mother got up and walked into the kitchen in order to make some coffee for the both of us.  
"This is not good...Actually I never told you when exactly your sleepwalking stopped, didn't I? Well I guess it's time to tell you now..."

"It is _him_ , isn't it? I can feel it...My dream...the sleepwalking..."

She poured coffee into two mugs, put one of them down in front of me and took a sip out of the other one. Then she sighed and nodded.

"I can only assume so Ophelia. Right after _he_ killed your father you started to walk around at nights, sometimes you even would have used magic without knowing it...sometimes the magic even would bust out of you uncontrollably..." another sip "...but when _he_ disappeared, your control of magic got better again and the sleepwalking stopped entirely..."  
She took one of my hands into hers and pressed it reassuringly.

"We all knew _he_ would come back one day...and know that your sleepwalking has returned after 14 years...  
you have to be strong my dear...I'm sure your magical outbursts will get much harder to control again, so don't let anyone know who you, who we really are, do you understand me? It is important for you to stay down, let the boy handle it for now..."

"You mean I just should let Harry fight Voldemord?"

"Don't use his name in my house! But yes. And about your Professor, what was his name? Snape? Be careful around him. We don't know who we can trust. Everyone could be _his_ servant. Even a Professor at Hogwarts. Maybe I should ask your uncle to see what he can find out about this fella...He seems to have taken some interest in you and your story..."  
Her hands let go of mine so i could finish my coffee. Then I took a look at the clock. It was nearly 8, meaning almost 7 in Britain, thus I stood up, told my mother that I agreed with her about Snape (even though my guts told me he was someone I could trust), said good bye to her and apparated back. 

Luckily no one saw me entering Hogwarts and my dormitory. I managed to slip into my bed right before one of my roommate's alarms started to ring and the first ones lazily begun to get up and make themselves ready for the new day. Doing the same I put on my blouse, tie and skirt as well as tied my hair into a loos bun and put on my daily makeup.

As I was on my way to the Great Hall Draco tried to approach me once again, and since I needed to act normal I accepted it and tried not to leave the area of small talk. Seemingly happy about our little conversation he sat down at the Slytherin table with Crab and Goyle and I was free to go wherever I wanted to. 

So my eyes searched for a free place when they spotted Harry Potter sitting right at the front of the Gryffindor table. Since he was going to have to fight Voldemord I thought it would be best to get to know him and his friends a bit better to see whether he actually was able of defeating the Dark Lord once again. 

"Hey Harry!" I walked up to him

"Oh hey Ophelia. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I really like it here at Hogwarts. Everything is just so big and stunning and I can't wait to see the tasks of the Triwizard Tounament in person." I replied while sitting down next to him

"I'm glad you liked it so far." Hermione said who was sitting in front of Harry. "And the tasks are so much fun to watch even though it is quite nerve wracking since one can actually die attempting them. Nevertheless I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself."

We kept talking quite a while about the Tournament and how Harry managed to get the golden egg from the dragon. But they seemed a little discouraged when they told me about the second task that was going to take place under water just tomorrow, but they couldn't figure out yet how Harry would be capable of breathing down there. They even asked me whether I had any suggestions of a solution since I was older and haven't been taught in Hogwarts for many years. I didn't want to appear too versed so I lied and told them I sadly didn't know anything concerning this matter.  
Thus we kept talking about insignificant little things until everyone of us went to their classes.

My first one this day was DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) with Professor Moody.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! Thank you for reading my story! I'm really happy about it.  
> Please leave a comment on what you think I could improve in my writing.  
> :)


	7. Explosive Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see Slytherin seems to be the right house for Ophelia...but also there are more problems in Hogwarts than previously anticipated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got a little longer. It originally got even more input, but I decided to split it into two chapters.
> 
> I really loved writing this, so please let me know whether you did enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;)

# Explosive Emotions

_Here we go...Defense Against the Dark Arts._

I stepped into the Classroom where everyone already was seated, waiting for the class to begin. As usual I took my seat next to the window in the back, alone and trying not to attract too much attention, especially not from Professor Moody. He just every time he looked at me gave me the chills and I didn't know why but he just seemed kind of off. 

When he entered the room through the door up the stairs the chatter of the pupils stopped and everyone was watching him.

"Miss Dragon!" he said going down the staircase.  
I didn't expect him calling my name at all, at least not in the very beginning of the lesson. I didn't answer. Everyone's head spinned around facing me.

"Miss Dragon?" He now was standing in front of the blackboard.

"Yes, Professor?" I said hesitantly.

"Please tell us, what you've learned about defense against the dark arts when you weren't here at Hogwarts." everyone's eyes were still fixed on me.

"Well..." I wasn't sure what to answer. "The same things that were taught here so far, at least I think so."

"Very well, but did you learn about the three unforgivable curses?" He came closer

"I know what they are and do, so yes."

Actually I didn't only know what they were but how to cast them. I was very young when my uncle started to teach me _Imperio_ followed by _Crucio_ and topped off with _Avada Kedavra_. Of corse I knew that most of the wizards and witches would never use or even learn them but my family was different concerning this. Actually concerning everything.  
We never really picked a side we were on. We were neither good nor bad. Our main goal was to survive, especially after my mother and I were left alone...And that included the knowledge of the unforgivable curses and their execution.

Standing know before me he got out a spider from his jacket pocket and put it down on my desk.  
"Very well, than go ahead."

After first irritation I got out my wand and pointed it to the little creature in front of me. I already made the movement and was about to say Imperio when I stopped and reminded myself of the things I learned.

_Most of the wizards and witches would never use let alone even learn them._

"Excuse me Professor, but I don't know how to do them."

His eyes narrowed and he let out a small, nearly not hearable growl. Nevertheless he turned on his heel, got himself another spider out of his office, came back again and started to speak.

"Well since you already seemed to have some idea of what is to do...I'll demonstrate each one to you and you'll repeat after me, did you understand?"

He was a Professor at Hogwarts teaching the subject Snape has aways wanted according to Harry and his friends...So even if he scared the shit out of me I thought his intentions wouldn't be bad or anything like that...at least I hoped so...

So I did everything he said...without any hesitation or mistakes. First I made the spider dance with _Imperio_ , just like he did. Then I tortured my little friend with _Crucio_ and since I've trained that curse for a long time on several...animals I didn't bother. To be honest I actually, after seeing all the shocked and terrified faces of my classmates, started to enjoy the power it gave me watching this creature winch in agony without any hope of making it stop. Thus when the last and most forbidden curse was about to be cast by Moody I was feeling so powerful, that I didn't wait until he 'showed' me how it was done. It felt so good to use advanced magic again, especially those curses which were one of my favorites. The power it gives you, when you can cast them perfectly is incredible.  
So I got carried away in the moment and whispered filled with tension " _Avada Kedavra!_ " then a green light shot out of my wand, hitting the spider who now moved no more.

"Very well done, Miss Dragon. In deed..." He turned around and started to walk to the front of the class again. "...Very. Well. Done."

My eyes were fixed on the dead animal's body. I blended out my surrounding and focused solemnly on the feelings I just had. I had power. I had control.

It wasn't until I heard one of my slytherin classmates mention it to their partner that I noticed the "creepy evil" smile, how she called it, on my face.

That was the moment I finally realized what just had happened. For someone who wasn't suppose to know how to cast the Deathcurse I first of all enjoyed it way too much and second of all did I do it without Moody showing me how to. And according to his piercing gaze I knew, I just fucked up big time.

The lesson went by horribly slow but eventually it came to an end. As I was about to leave I felt a hand grabbing me on my shoulder turning me around, making me face Alastor Moody. 

"Not so fast, Miss. I have some questions to ask you."

He asked one question after another: Where was I from, who taught me, who were my parents eccetera, eccetera...  
I somehow managed to answer everything to his satisfaction without telling him too much or too specific about me, but still this wasn't going according to plan. He already was very scary and I felt some bad vibes radiating from him, but now that his attention was drawn to me I was out of my mind. His sudden interest in me was certainly meaning nothing good, I was sure of it.

Thus I got to my next class very disturbed. When I got into the Potion's Lab everyone was already brewing some potion.

I didn't realise I was that late but thinking back Moody did take his time talking to me.

"Dragon!" Snape shouted from behind a student's desk and now comming towards me.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, but..." I said while rapidly getting to my desk and bringing out my books.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, in fact I don't care. You'll stay after class and serve an extra hour of detention today."

"An extra hour? I already have detention for two months and you want me to do an extra hour just because you don't bother to listen to my excuse?"

The whole room suddenly got silent except for the bubbling of the potions.

He dangerously bend over my desk, his face only a few inches away from mine and squeezed through his lips, his fingers curling into fists "Careful Dragon...Another wrong word, movement, gaze or even breath and I'll make it not only one, but two extra hours and that for the rest of the week."

Even though I was pissed off fairly well and had a lot going on in my mind, my thoughts were occupied with him. Not only couldn't I see any of the exhaustionmarks he had in the morning but I also had the urge to crash my lips on his as our eyes met in such short distance to each other.  
There it was again, the Pull as I liked to call it. Everything he did made me melt away, his voice, his stare...yes even his scent... And wouldn't he have given me the detention completely and utterly unjustified I maybe even would have been glad about it.

"Now gather your ingredients and start brewing. The instructions can be found on the blackboard." 

Not saying another word I took everything nessecary and started doing the task. I had more important things to think about than Snape. So while I was combining different plants inside of a caldron I carefully got over every tiny little detail of the previous class, when I once again grasped what consequences my actions might be bringing to me and my mother...

_What if Moody was one of his followers?_

I felt my anxiety rise within me, along with panic, anger and something I wasn't able to put my finger on.

Throughout the whole remaining lesson I couldn't think of anything else but what would happen if Moody truly was one of Voldemord's servants. There would be a high possibility of them then finding out about my father, mother, me...and of what I once did...  
I saw flashes of memories passing my inner eye. I remembered the happy times with my father playing in the grass and my granny sitting beside us. Then those memories turned into darker ones, like the murder of dad, than green lightning flying all around me uncontrolled and finally the mental breakdowns I have had over the corse of the past ten years...

I just couldn't risk everything again, yet I just might have...

My potion was nearly finished when, lost in my thoughts, I sensed a foul smell, followed by hearing excessive bubbling. Confused I looked down into the caldron and saw the liquid bubbling up and then explode into my face and splatter everywhere in my immediate vicinity.  
"Fuck!"  
I took out my wand and cleaned myself up with a simple cleaning spell. My eyes opened and I stared to my potions teacher who was seated behind his desk. Anger was all written across his face. You could see his jawmuscles tensioning up when he pressed his teeth together.

"Class dismissed." 

I started to pack my things hoping there was nothing more to come.

"Not for you, Miss Dragon."

Rolling my eyes I stayed seated in the mess I previously produced wondering about the exploded potion. I knew I did everything right...so why did this happen? And after nearly everyone was out of the classroom it hit me. 

_It was me. I did this...or rather my emotions. My mother warned me about this...I thought I had the magical outbursts under control but obviously I was wrong._

Snape closed the door behind the last student to exit.  
"What was that?"

Confused I remained silen, so he came closer.

"Are you incapable of answering simple questions, just like you aren't capable of following simple instructions?"

Since I already was done and through with this day I couldn't pretend any longer. I just wanted to go to bed, sleep, wake up and realize everything of today has been a dream...

"I. Don't. Know!" I slowly said while standing up from my seat."

"You insolent little brat! How dare you talk to your Professor like that? Detention, now! Two hours!" practically spitting in my face he than walked towards his desk.

"Yeah, sure. Wait a sec. I'll quickly tell my other teachers I won't make it to their lessons because of dear Severus Snape..." I sarcasticlly replied.

His back still facing me he responded frightingly calm. "You won't have to. All further classes of today and tomorrow have been canceled due to the preparations for the upcoming tournament task."

"Oh great! That means I'm basically stuck here for the rest of this cursed, fucking day with the second most hated Person in the entirety of Hogwarts!"

My emotions were at their highest. Anger mixed with anxiety, exhaustion and all different kinds of others were all over the place. Thus, when Snape finally turned around and opened his mouth in order to speak, I felt the control of my magic powers slip as another outburst of magic was about to happen.  
This time it wasn't only some potion I made explode, no...The thing happening took place only once before with a much, much more severe outcome...  
The green beam of light comming out of my fingers missed the Professor by no more than a few millimetres when it hit a plant behind him which immediately lost its colour and ultimately was stripped from all life within it.  
Even though I was most definitely terrified of what just had happened I knew I quickly needed to do something. Thus I pulled out my wand.

" _Obliviate!_ "

I blinked once and to my surprise his wand suddenly was out too, with which he blocked the spell by a light swoop to the side. He took two steps forward, grabbed me with his one hand by my blouse's collar while his other pressed the end of his wand into my stomach. 

I was terrified. Terrified of what just had happened. Terrified of it happening again. Terrified of him and what he was about to do.

"What was that?" Snape said

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do!" his voice got louder.

"What do you want me to say?!" I cried out, tears forming in my eyes.

"You know God damn well what I want to hear. The truth." He pressed his wand even harsher.

For some reason he didn't disarm me so I still had the opportunity of casting spells...  
I whispered " _Alarte Ascendare_ " and he flew against the seiling and back down. I ran as fast as I could towards the door but I wasn't able to open it. Just as I wanted to cast Alohomora I again remembered I needed to obliviate Snape. So I turned around but didn't remark he already got up his feet again so all I was able to realize was him disarming me, rushing towards me and then finally pinning me against the wall.

"Not. So. Quick. Dragon." His face again was only an inch away from mine

"Arrgghh! Let me go!" I said while trying to wind myself out of his grips but not only did I know I wasn't strong enough to escape but I also sensed my magic aggregate once again. Feeling afraid of what might be about to come out of my fingers I cried out.

"Please, please, please. Get away! I can't control it! It's going to happen again!"

His eyes widened. I saw the struggle he had inside of them. He did not want to let go of me, he wanted answers. Nevertheless he just in time took a step back when another light shot out. This time it was orange. _Reducto_. It hit one of the cauldrons making it explode into hundreds of pieces.

I took the opportunity of freedom to searched for my wand but before I could find it Snape pushed me against the wall, this time his whole body was leaned against mine.

"You are going to tell me what is happening, this instant!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can and you will!"  
He than leaned a little bit further forward with his head and whispered into my ear.  
"If not, I have my methods to make you."

After another few tries of escaping I gave in.

"Fine. Let me go and I'll tell you tomorrow."

He let out a sarcastical laughter.  
"Do you really think I am that stupid?"  
Grabbing my neck Snape came closer to the face.  
"Don't trick me. You've already tried casting _Obliviate_ , so what makes you think I would let you go this easily?"

"Nothing..but I know you want to trust me, so..." My face moved even closer to his.

"What ever you are saying, I don't care. I cannot let you go! Either you tell me now, or..." Snape let out a heavy breath.

"or?" Catching him briefly look down to my lips and back up again I started to notice his longing gaze, his body heat increasing, his heavy breathing...

_Of course! Finally the Pull comes in handy! It got stronger with every detention, every light touch and fleeting glance...and now the time has come! Let's unfold the passion..._

After a few moments of silence I decided to go with the flow and get myself out of this situation by unfolding the pent up sexual tension between the both of us so I kissed him...


End file.
